


【赫云】吃醋

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: (526那天 Beyond Live消息的直播)你说…为什么直播里动手动脚最多的是马.虎.菇但我写出来的还是赫云 XDDDD好想写源声喔但他怎么就不出现在我的脑洞里…然后 我直播这篇都还没写完今天就给我狂发糖  🤣⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️好吧…虽然说是赫云但似乎还是有点all云 介意的勿入(性爱成瘾云+忠/狼犬盒)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 13





	【赫云】吃醋

"哥今天玩得很开心？"

金钟云笑容满面  
确实心情很好  
演唱会的逼近 让他越来越兴奋  
虽然无法实际与elf们面对面  
但非常时期 能透过这种方式交流  
已经很满足～  
而且日常的排练  
让他有种再次找回生活重心的感觉  
他果然还是最喜欢站在舞台上歌唱的时刻！

看着沉浸在愉悦心情里的金钟云  
李赫宰慢慢靠近  
从背后环抱  
手轻轻揉捏着他的腰

"呀～ 赫宰别闹～ 痒啊～～"

"哥刚刚直播的时候  
不是玩得很开心吗～  
还是已经被他们摸习惯了  
都忘了你还有个正牌男朋友呢？"

"说什么呀你"

"不是吗…  
刚刚始源的手 抓得可顺了  
又是扣腿又是掐腰  
还有东海  
哥怎么衣服都被扯开了 才反应过来呢…  
哥～～  
我不在的时候他们没少满足过你吧……"

李赫宰的双手在金钟云的胸上游走  
一手搓揉着紧实的胸肌  
另一手 则把乳头掐起  
不停挤压着那颗小红豆

"嗯…赫宰………"

金钟云被李赫宰带有惩罚性的动作  
刺激的一颤一颤的

"哥真是越来越敏感了……  
刚刚东海他们逗你时  
哥很努力才压抑住呻吟的吧  
要不是我反应快  
哥的暧昧叫声 就要直接放送出去了……"

李赫宰手上的力度不停加大  
还不时舔着金钟云的后颈  
下半身 更是一直蹭着金钟云的臀部

"嗯…赫宰……嗯啊～～"

李赫宰的舌头伸向耳朵里头  
金钟云另一个极度敏感的位置  
来回舔舐挑逗  
温热的触感加上放大的听觉  
刺激的金钟云眼眶泛泪 不停发抖

"哥…虽然答应了不干涉…  
但我才是你的正牌男友啊  
他们怎么可以这样 当着我的面！"

"啊哈…嗯…嗯…………"  
金钟云被李赫宰不停的撩拨弄得直喘气

"哥…我后悔了…  
可不可以只有我一个就好………  
哥～～～～"

"哥只爱你呀…… 只爱你一个啊……"

"但我想要哥的身体也只有我～～"

"………  
赫宰…哥控制不住…你知道的……"

………

"！！赫宰你干嘛！  
别在这  
他们随时会进来啊！！  
赫宰～～"

李赫宰粗暴的扯下金钟云的裤子  
从背后掐住他的腰  
握住金钟云半硬的性器开始套弄

"那就让他们看吧  
只要我在  
哥就是我的～！  
他们只有看的份 想都别想！"

"赫宰……"

金钟云颤抖的靠在李赫宰身上  
一边喘息 一边推拒

"别…别在这……  
不要……  
外面还有别人啊………赫宰！！"

"放心～他们不会让其他人靠近的  
哥还是专心享受就好  
不是说不能控制吗  
为什么哥还一直拒绝我呢～～"

李赫宰加快手上的速度  
指甲沿着凹槽轻轻刮过  
再戳着顶端 往马眼里抠

"啊～～～～～！！！赫宰～！！！！"

"哥再叫大声一点  
让他们听听～"

"啊…啊哈………"

李赫宰不停刺激着金钟云的神经  
手快速撸动 不时加重力道  
另一只手托起单脚大腿  
揉捏着软嫩的臀肉  
再坏心的用指甲划过囊袋 按压会阴  
嘴上也没停歇  
牙齿厮磨着耳廓 含住整个耳垂  
一遍一遍的舔湿耳窝里头

李赫宰挑逗的手法太霸道  
上下的敏感带不断被强烈刺激着  
高潮一波接着一波涌上  
直到金钟云再也承受不住时  
李赫宰向上托起沉甸甸的囊袋  
大量的精液瞬间喷薄而出 

抱着失神的哥哥  
让他双手抵着门  
抓住后撅的屁股  
手沾上刚刚射出的液体开始扩张

金钟云还没缓过来  
李赫宰就已经探进一隻手指  
在里头又抠又挖

"赫…赫宰……慢…慢一点啊………"  
金钟云无力的扶着门版  
额头靠在上头喘息

"哥…你下头这张小嘴可不是这样说的  
湿的要命 还一直咬着我不松口～  
你确定要慢一点？"

李赫宰的手故意停下  
开始极为缓慢的抽动  
刚刚才受过刺激的身体马上不满足  
开始自己摆动  
吞吃着后头那根指头

"哥想要快一点对吧  
要诚实啊～～"

李赫宰的手加快速度和力道  
每一下都插出喷溅的肠液

"嗯～～赫宰～～～好舒服～～  
啊～～啊～～～～"

金钟云的穴肉适应非常快  
李赫宰马上又接着插入剩余的手指  
在里头旋转扭动  
把紧致的甬道撑得更开更柔软  
短短的指甲 每刮过肠壁  
都让金钟云忍不住放声媚叫  
腰已经完全没力  
上半身贴着门板  
全靠李赫宰的托扶才维持得住站姿

李赫宰抽出湿漉漉的手指  
扶着金钟云撅得高耸的屁股  
慢慢插进去  
穴肉迫不及待的缠上  
包裹着柱身不停收缩  
像是有无数小嘴在吸吮一样  
爽得李赫宰头皮发麻  
开始大肆抽插

撞击的力道  
除了引得金钟云不停的呻吟  
更是带出响亮的拍打声  
连带着门板也一起发出声响  
李赫宰知道 隔着这道门  
外头就是队友们  
他恨不得让他们知道里头的性事有多激烈  
金钟云在他身下有多乖巧听话

"哥～喜欢吗？"

"喜欢…喜欢……"

"爽吗～？"

"好爽……"

"那哥叫大声点 让我听听好不好  
哥知道我最爱听什么了～"

李赫宰一边蛊惑 一边更卖力的耕耘

"啊～～～～～好棒～～～  
赫宰好棒………  
啊哈～～～  
赫宰…赫宰干得哥好爽……  
啊～～啊～爽死了……  
我爱你呀……赫宰……  
哥…哥只爱你～～哥只爱你一个～"～"

金钟云的浪叫 让李赫宰无比满足  
抬起金钟云的一条腿  
让他踩在门把上  
滚烫的肉棒死命抵着敏感点抖动

疯狂的快感  
让金钟云整个人仰起身来  
胸口死死的向前挺去  
纤细的脖子拉得修长  
愉悦到接近扭曲的表情  
仿佛要献祭在这极致的快感里

"啊～～～！！！赫宰赫宰！！！  
不行了～不行了～赫宰～～～"

快感到了极致 反而变成一种煎熬  
金钟云死命捏住身后人的大腿  
止不住的颤抖流泪

"哥等我… 等等我…"

李赫宰更加疯狂的抽送  
金钟云只能无助的任由一波比一波汹涌的情潮  
从尾椎一路冲向脑袋  
撞击早已脆弱不堪的神经  
直到断裂的火花炸出来 才彻底解脱…  
李赫宰也在金钟云高潮时  
一同射在哥哥的体内

抱着瘫软的哥哥到沙发上稍作休息  
稍微清洁之后  
穿好衣服  
不顾外头其他成员发红的目光  
就扶着疲惫的金钟云离开  
留下里头一地的狼藉……  
门板上的精液  
喷湿的地板  
还有沙发上沾染到的液体

担心被外人发现？  
怎么可能  
李赫宰深知  
他们即使又气又恨  
也只能认命的整理干净  
毕竟这种不可言说的关系  
是只属于他们九个人的秘密  
一个已经维持很多年的秘密  
可能…也会再继续很多年……

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是一个 成为男友之前  
> 先是炮友"之一"的故事………
> 
> 看了下合集 最近似乎都是赫云  
> 我的云赫呀……………
> 
> 喜欢的话记得帮我留言唷


End file.
